This invention relates to a vehicle security system, a method of monitoring a plurality of vehicles, a security module for use with a vehicle, and a security station for use in a vehicle security system.
Vehicle theft is commonplace in present day society. Many approaches have been adopted to combat vehicle theft, nearly all of which are based on the use of some form of immobilizer which acts, under specific conditions, to prevent a vehicle from being driven away.
Unfortunately modern day criminals are particularly adept at neutralizing immobilizers which therefore, at best, owe their effectiveness to causing a time delay before a vehicle's immobilizer can be neutralized by a thief putting the vehicle into a condition in which it can freely be driven.